


Delayed Plans

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [79]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Inspiration can often be hard to come by, and it is often easy to find yourself caught by it when it appears, but perhaps before a dinner party with your girlfriend's brother and his girlfriend isn't the best time for it...Or, Juliana gets caught up in designing a new dress for Valentina, and now they'reverylate for dinner with Guille.





	Delayed Plans

Juliana swallowed hard. Her eyes flicked up to meet Valentina’s gaze hesitantly. “I’m late,” the dark-haired woman murmured nervously, “aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Valentina replied with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile as she stepped through the doorway into their shared bedroom, “you are.”

“Oh.” Juliana frowned down at her sketchpad and the detailed sketch of a new dress design draped across Valentina's likeness. “I’m sorry.”

Valentina waved her hand dismissively and curled her arms around Juliana’s shoulders to draw the other woman into a loose embrace. “It’s OK.” She murmured. “Guille can always wait a little bit longer for us—it isn’t a big deal.”

“I wanted to, I don’t know, make a good impression?” Juliana pursed her lips and leant into Valentina’s arms.

“My Brother already loves you Juls.” Valentina chuckled. “This isn’t your first time meeting him.” 

“I know, but…” Juliana trailed off with a soft sigh before she continued. “This is the first time we’re having dinner together—I mean, all of your family and me. I wanted… I wanted to show them that I’m good for you?”

“You already have.” Valentina promised as she leant back to look down into Juliana’s eyes. “The smile you put on my face? That’s all that Guille really cares about. He’s the soft touch.”

“Well,” Juliana grinned, “he couldn’t be a harder touch than Eva.” 

A loud and unrestrained bark of laughter burst from Valentina’s lips at Juliana’s comment. “No,” she agreed with a toothy smile, “that’s true.” 

“So, how much time do I have to get ready?” Juliana murmured softly as she allowed her eyes to roam across the happy contours of Valentina’s face.

“If we want to be on time?” Valentina queried with a lift of her eyebrow and waited until Juliana nodded to continue. “Well, we’d have had to leave in five minutes if we wanted to be on time, and I know you haven’t showered yet.”

“Fuck.” Juliana huffed. “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t worry,” Valentina smiled and dipped her head to press her mouth against Juliana’s frown.

Juliana melted into the kiss, into the softness of Valentina’s mouth, and let the other woman’s tongue soothe the disgruntled ache in her chest. “Right,” Juliana breathed out quietly when Valentina slowly pulled away, “I should…”

“Go shower,” Valentina chuckled, “I’ll still be here when you’re ready—I’ll message Guille and tell him that we’re running late, and then I’ll message Renata because you know my Brother’s more useless than you are at keeping to a plan.” 

“I…” Juliana pouted. “I’m not that bad!”

“Uhuh,” Valentina hitched her eyebrow in quiet amusement, “and just who are we currently waiting on?”

“Going! I’m going!” Juliana huffed playfully before she began to shed clothes on the way to the adjoining bathroom. “Actually, if we’re already late… Do you want to join me?”


End file.
